Community Guidelines
Guidelines Be respectful and courteous! That's the root of it. Some examples of respectful and courteous behavior include: * Tagging NSFW links as NSFW (especially when they are erotic or gory) * Tagging spoilers. Preferably with color codes like this, and a message indicating what game/show you're spoiling, but if your client doesn't support those (use google or ask) just type SPOILERS or something * Not spamming or flooding. A good rule of thumb is "one thought per line" and ASCII art doesn't count as a thought * Not abusing bots. Don't add/delete random quotes from other users, and don't flood the channel by using a ton of bot commands. * Not using slurs. Aside from being unwelcoming, using them puts the channel on a slippery slope to degenerating into another internet shithole * Stopping or moving heated discussions when asked (this happens a lot with religion or politics). Give ##anime-offtopic or PMs a try This list is far from exhaustive, but the general theme is "don't be a dick". If you feel someone is acting out, feel free to ping an op. We'll generally try to communicate before doing anything, but if you feel you are wrongly quieted or banned, head over to ##anime-jail to chat with the ops. Keep in mind that moderation is heavily contextual and highly discretionary, and that we can only moderate what we see so you may have to ping us. ##anime-jail We have it. It's where you go if you want to get ops' attention. This channel has +z set, which means only ops can read your messages (but everyone can read ops' messages). You can use this channel to appeal a ban or quiet, to report misbehavior in #anime, to voice concerns about how the channel is being run, or to re-raise an issue if you feel it wasn't covered well enough the first time. Bring logs if you can! Only join this channel if you have something to say and please part when you're done; we want people not to feel like there are spectators when they're chatting with us. Bots We have them. * ImoutoBot (owned by Nanobot) controls anime/manga of the week, maintains a quote database for users and announces their joining to the channel with a random one, and queries anidb for shows with !a * Suzuka (owned by davic) posts titles from links in the channel, searches duckduckgo with _g, and serves as a robotic ops assistant that auto-quiets spammers and redirects people who join too much (spam or broken connection) to ##anime-jail * ljrbot (owned by Luke-Jr) has ]seen to show when a user was last present, has "]later tell" to deliver messages to users the next time they appear, and posts bible quotes at unpredictable times for some reason Want to bring your bot into the channel? We probably don't want you to! Feel free to ask the ops in ##anime-jail if you feel it could offer something good to the channel, but we generally say no because people abuse bots. Ops We have them. * amigojapan * BillyZane * davic * mathu * Nanobot (lead op) * Smeef * theholyduck * Vohveli Technically Luke-Jr has +F so he can take over the channel and there's nothing we can do about that, but it's k.